Ruby Fire the Fox (Still working on)
Bio '''Full name: '''Rubeyina Fire (Rub-hey-yin-a) '''Name: '''Ruby Fire (ルビー火ザ・キツネ) '''Age:''' 16 years old '''Nicknames''' *Ruby *Rub Rat (Blue) *Fire fox (Knuckles when he is angry) *Ribs (Sonic) *Rubit (Sonic) *Raw-bye (Shadow) *R (Most of her close friends) *Annoying Fox *The best fox to help you chear up and makes you regret you touched her (herself when some one touches her) *The fox who will bite you if you call her Ribs -Rubit,Raw-bye- (herself when some one mistakes her name) *Swimmer Queen (herself) '''Species: '''Red fox '''Gender: '''Female '''Weight: '''40 kg (has some fat indeed) '''Height: '''106 cm (3'5) '''Fur''' *Yellow- Orange (main) *White (Belly,fingers) *Light brown (back, fingers) '''Hair: '''Orange '''Skin: '''Light pink/orange (mostly seen with her scars) '''Eyes: '''Bloody Red '''Attire''' *Black sporty tank top, under it theres a dark orange thin stapless tank top *Light Grey sport skirt *Dark grey leggings *Dark orange (same shade as strapless tank top) Leg warmers whom goes over knee. *Black boots with Merlot red chaps. *Black hoodie (she haves it most of the time) Appaerence Ruby has three main fur color: Light brown, Orange-yellow and white. Known that some places on her body has scars (Right side mostly) were she would be over protective and agressive if someone touches there. She has a long fluffly soft, tail that drags on the ground most of the time and its mostly white. She has no fluff on the muzzle unlike most of the fox. She is a bit chubby and jokes about it most of the time. Her hair is in shape of a flame in the back and is very curly (espacialy when its humide outside) while her front hair is straight. Aligmement and Character traits '''Aligmement''': Neutral (Depending on the mission, goal, quest and purpouse) '''Affiliation: ''' *'''Team Guardians: '''Arrow, Blue, Sunshine and her *'''Team Random:''' Her Arrow and Blue '''Favorite Food: '''Poutine '''Likes''' *Being alone *Being some were open *Trusting her friends *Sleeping *Doing sports (riding, swiming, Volley ball) *Reading *Playing video games *Her pc *Horses (riding) *Annoying people *Stargazing *Night *Spiders '''Dislikes''' *Being surrounded by people *When she thinks she is being judged *Her tail when its in her way *Her hair when its wild (it goes in her eye) *Make up *Girly stuff *Some one waking her up *Heights *Cold weather *hot weather *fish (food) *Bright sun *Summer (season) *Kids Skills and techinques '''Skils''' *Wall climbing *Sprinting *Pyrokinesis *Explosions *Good hearing (Hear from far to low voice she hears clearly) *Good Reflexes on her right side only *ThermoKinesis *Lava control (when really angered) *Explosions (When really angered) *She can go in fire, hot heat or lava without getting hurt, but if she is weak then she can get hurt. *Controling Fire Crystal (Rysa stone) *Swordsmanship (Begginer) *Trilingual (Her traditional language Rysarian, French and English) *Hand to hand combat (her tail gets in the way there) *Robot knowledge *Instrument playing (Piano and clarinet) '''Techniques''' *Climb *Bow and Arrow *Fire Ball *Dragon breath *Fire Drill *Fire Stars *Meteors *Fire Mirror *Flame Wings *Blade throw (with sword) *Stone Shield (with sword) '''Ability type: '''Speed History Ruby was born on an Island known as Rysa, meaning "Time" in english. Rysa is an island who doesn't "serve" or has any "Relationship" with chaos energy, Chaos Emralds or Master Emerald. Towards the age of 3, she and her brother were sent to a city when a big sickness came to the island. Arrived to the city, she wondered off just to get lost. She stayed in an dark alley for days starved and tired. One night, a man known as Ivo Robotnik (Dr.Eggman) saw her and took her in his arms. It was a pain for both of them to understand each other due to Ruby only knowing Rysarian, French and just low words of english. She managed to help him with fixing and building robots. Close to her 16th birthday, she got her first mission and she did it with Shadow the hedgehog. They both had hatred over each other but they ended up being friends when Ruby almost got killed falling off a wall after an explosion. Ruby has the same hatred towards Sonic and his friends as eggman. Personality Ruby was mostly kept away from social interaction, making her that she doesn't know how to act with other people. She sometimes think that people are judging her in anyway that she could imagine. When she is really stressed, she could think of any danger that could happen if she does something. She also has anger issues and can get angry easily. Ruby has also a stubborn way espacialy towards her family. Leaving all the negative traits, Ruby still has Positive traits. She has a weird sense of humour (with a strange laugh included). She manages to make people smile even when they are in their worst moments. Ruby can also have a shy part. She is shy around men she likes or when she meets new people (adding the stubborness). She will also be shy (embarassed) infront of a crowd when she has to talk. But if she plays an instrument, she will be O.K (as long as she doesn't have to look at people) Ruby hates showing her emotions. Powers and abilities Strenght Ruby isn't physically strong but when she is in rage or big anger, she can make the ground explode with lava flying everywhere. Her legs are the strongest part of her body, she can kick heavy stuff out of her way. Her strenght comes from her powers most of the time. For example, her Dragon Breath attack makes her take all the heat of the room and throws it as a fire ball shaped of a dragon destroying every thing it its way. Physical Abilities Ruby can be very fast when she sprints making her able to follow sonic right behind. But, she can't stay at a high speed for long and will need to slow down after a while but will keep running. Her endurance is bad at speed but is better for fighting. She can fight for hours and then do another intense battle right after the fight with no break or sleep. Her endurance to sleep is also quiet cool as she can sleep a hole day or stay up 24 hours without sleeping. Just like Sonic, Ruby has a fear of water when she needs her powers. Water and fire are enemies, witch will make Ruby loose more then half of her powers and get her weaker. But if its a friendly competition or just for fun, Ruby calls hersled the "Swimmer Queen" for fun. Ruby has good reflexes that if you try to touch her behind you, she might bite your finger off. She mostly gets her good reflexes on her right side were her big scars are. She is able to climb any surface due to her boots, or any footwear, having small spikes that she can make them appear ,with her toes. She can sense if chaos energy is near (emerald form only). She will get unstabled, and will have a feeling that she wants to leave. She can also get weak if near the Master Emerald. She can sense if Rysarian energy is near. Combat Skills Ruby isn't good at hand to hand combat and when she knows she is going to loose, she starts talking and joking around or even talk in another language to make her opponent confused. It doesn't work all the time. She also uses strategy before fighting and with her thinking, it makes her know when the fighter will fight or witch attack he will make (In this case, its more Shadow when he screams "Chaos Spear" or "Chaos Blast). Fighting Style As said, she isn't good in hand to hand combat. She mostly will use her legs or powers. Her focus is mostly on where she hits and how strong it should be. If its dark, she will have trouble seeing but will hear very well witch will surprise lots of foes. She can also do unexpected hits. When the foe thinks she is done, Ruby will still get up and will fight till she thinks she is done. Her attacks are quick and precised Technique and Moves Ruby's moves are always different even if the attack is the same (exemple, if she uses fire wings. She will use them for one thing and the next time for another). If in a close area, Ruby will have trouble attacking due to her fear of claustrophobia, so her attacks will be weird or weak. If its an open area, Ruby will easily use her powers. When she runs,jumping or Climbing, she can use various of different attacks. Running can be Fire Star, Fire Drill or meteors. Jumping can be Fire Stars, Meteors or Bow and Arrow. Climbing will mostly be just fire ball. Miscellaneous Skills Due to Ruby's well developped hearing, she can manage to understand secret words or stuff she is not suppose to hear. She can also control the lava that is meters away underground and rise it back up. She can use lava or heat energy from other people to heal herself. Ruby knows how to read in three different language and is able to skip words and would understand perfectly making her move quickly to the next stop. Transformation Ruby can turn into 2 known forms using the Fire Crystal: Black Phoenix and Flame Bird '''Black Phoenix''' Can be formed if the user only had or most of the time Negative energy (witch happens often). The form is stronger. '''Flame Bird '''Can be used if the users Energy is only had or most of the time Positive (rarely). The form is Faster. Relationship '''Sonic the hedgehog''' Ruby doesn't have a good relation with him. She will often tease him and call him weridly with a french accent. He shows emotions towards her and she will just deny it. Tho, if he gets in trouble or caught, she wouldn't mind helping him in exchange that he stops anoying her for a day and it usually works but he rarely gets caught. She got the hatred towards Sonic from Dr.Eggman for them being enemies. '''Shadow the hedgehog''' Ruby's first guy friend and team mate. They hated each other when they first met but got a nice bond in the end. Ruby even had feelings towards Shadow but it faded away quickly. They are good fighting mates and Ruby loves being arround him and it makes her feel weak time to time. '''Knuckles the echidna''' Ruby's first fight was with him and she lost. She felt something weird in her that made her weak and angry. When she discovered he was a guardian of the master emerald, she had a feeling to "kill" him but didn't want to. She tried to feel O.K arround him until she fought him for the second time and almost managed to defeat him until Sonic showed up to stop them. After a while, when Ruby started to hang with Sonic and Tails, she got strong feelings to him.She had the same anger problems with him witch made her uncomfterble but yet wanted to be close to him. They both hang alone and when people think they are dating, Ruby loves to scream with Knuckles "We are not!" '''Amy Rose the hedgehog''' When Ruby saw her, she knew that that hedgehog was a pink lover. She always tease Amy that she will have trouble getting Sonic's heart and she ends up with a smash on the head with Amy's hammer. Ruby sometimes gets jealouse of Sonic to have a fangirl like Amy who would kill herself for him. '''Arrow the snowy owl''' '''(Will be added soon)''' '''Blue the Eastern Timber wolf''' '''(will be added soon)''' '''Friends/Allies''' *'''Teams''' **'''Arrow the snowy Owl''' **'''Blue the eastern Timber wolf''' **'''Sunshine the boreal lynx''' *'''Amy Rose''' *'''Sonic (degree)''' *'''Shadow''' *'''Knuckles''' *'''Cream (degree)''' *'''Tails (to a degree)''' *'''Dr. Eggman''' '''Rivals''' *'''Blue''' *'''Knuckles''' *'''Sonic''' '''Enemies''' *'''Sonic (and his friends)''' *'''Dr.Eggman and his empire (depending on goal)''' '''Quotes''' '''''" I am a Fire fo....Fire fo....UN RENARD DE FEUX" '''''when trying to say "Fire fox" when angry ''"Have I told you that I want to hide?" when surounded by people'' ''"I will fight for a reason.....but if some one annoys me a lot, I will fight for no reason" When Sonic annoys her'' ''"French is awesome to talk in some ones back" After she said something rude in french'' ''"WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING ME!" When some one keeps touching her'' ''"Wait, what did I do yesterday again..." when trying to remember stuff.'' ''Trivia'' *'''Ruby has trouble remembering stuff''' *'''Ruby feels to powerfull most of the time and hates it''' *'''Ruby's tail has a weird deformation.''' **''''''It has a thick bone **The bone seperates in two and goes back into one in the middle *'''Ruby's ear bone are loose making her able to move them quickly''' *'''Ruby has a bad night vision''' *'''Ruby never shows her emotions, her ears will show her emotions.''' **''''''She would only show them to her friend **She will try to not blush if she is close to knuckles *'''Ruby has a bad bond with her family and would never talk about them.''' '''THIS CHARACTER IS STILL UNDER DEVELOPPEMENT. I ACCEPT ANY CRITIQUES ON HER.'''=